Taming Lightning
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Lightning goes to the beach to enjoy her time off being Etro's champion, but her partner still ends up finding her. What ensues makes Lightning despise her partner more than she already does. / Hints of Lightning x Caius / Slightly AU


A/N: Written for someone on who loves this pairing. This story is slightly AU in that Lightning and Caius are working together instead of being enemies.

* * *

The sun was shining in New Bodhum, and the heat was naturally unbearable for the time of year. A reprieve came in the morning, and because of that the beach was crowded with the residents of the village. Children were playing and making sand castles while the adults were talking under large umbrellas or sun bathing. There was one area that was secluded from the rest of the beach, surrounded by trees and hidden by bushes. The sand was cooler there due to the trees covering it, and certainly one person was enjoying it.

Lightning was laying on her stomach on the red blanket she had brought with her. Just in arm's reach of her, her sword was just off to her side, the blade of Blaze Edge shining in the morning sun. She had her eyes closed, relaxing after a week of nothing but fighting the monsters that threatened New Bodhum. She was sore to be hell, but instead of being in a bed back at home it was because of Serah that Lightning was out at the beach. Serah had gone out of her way to buy Lightning a two piece swimsuit that was form fitting, showing off her curves. They were string tied, colored white with red rose petal designs. Just to clarify it, Lightning liked them, she just wished that Serah hadn't given them to her when her fiancé was in the same house. That was another reason she was out of the house, her sister's lover got on her nerves.

Rolling onto her back with her hands behind her head, Lightning took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, enjoying how the sun was warming her body. She could smell the sea water but she could also feel it touch her feet as the water's edge flowed into her. _Have to admit, Serah made the right call to have me come out here_, Lightning thought with a smile. The bride-to-be insisted that some sea air would have a good effect on her sister's health. Instead of arguing with her sister, Lightning humored her and went on to her private area. It was off limits to everyone save for Serah and Snow, so Lightning didn't have much to worry about in terms of being interrupted.

Except for one person, that is.

Lightning sat up when she heard the footsteps coming her way through the sand. Just to her right stood someone she hadn't seen a long while. A tall muscular man with purple armor and carrying a large sword.

Lightning put her right arm over her breasts, her other arm reaching for Blaze Edge, her expression one of surprise. No one besides Serah knew she was here. "Caius Ballad, what are you doing here?"

Caius' expression seemed to be in line with annoyance, "Good to see you too Lightning. Just wanted to see if you were slacking off, looks like you were."

_Damn him…_ "Don't you know that I'm on vacation?"

Crossing his arms over his broad chest, "The last time I checked, if Etro needed us we'd be there to assist her. No exceptions."

Quickly remembering how Caius' straight to the point behavior added with the dedication to duty he exhibited got on her nerves, Lightning put that aside as she stood up with her sword in her right hand, "I understand that, but even we need rest. No use going into a fight exhausted." Raising her sword, she rested it on her shoulder, "So, you come here to berate me? Or was it something else?"

Caius' expression changed slightly, a slim smirk going across his lips, "Actually, I was pretty bored, so I came looking to spar with you." He took a step forward, "But it looks like you aren't in the mood—"

The tip of Blaze Edge came within inches of touching the tip of Caius' nose, stopping him mid-sentence, and Lightning's expression was one of amusement, "You assume too much. You want to fight me, and I will not say no."

His grip on the handle of his sword tightened and Caius couldn't help but smile, he expected nothing less from Lightning. Being her partner for as long as he could remember, she always amazed him, and here was no exception. No more than a few moments ago he had come across this woman sun bathing, minding her own business and now she was staring him down with a sword in her hand. Ready to fight at a moment's notice, much like the soldier she once was in PSICOM. She was so ready that she seemed willing to go at it in her swimsuit.

Caius raised his sword over his shoulder, "Very well then. Let's begin."

Blaze Edge began to glow a light pink, and Lightning took a step back, but Caius had already pounced on her. His sword had collided with her own weapon, somehow she had raised it in time to take the blow. It sent Lightning flying out into the shallow water, causing a good sized splash. She landed on her back, her head going under the water for a few split seconds. She got up coughing and gasping for air, but she got to her feet nonetheless. Just in time too, as Caius was right on top of her, his heavier sword crashing down on hers, forcing her down to her knees while trying to avoid being cleaved in half.

Caius spoke, "You seem a little slow, Lightning. Did your vacation dull your reflexes?" His tone sounded like he was mocking her.

Lightning didn't take too kindly to that. She caused the glow on her sword to glow brighter, and she forced Caius off her and got to her feet. She struck him three times in quick succession, once in the chest, waist, and legs. None of the hits were actually hurting him because of the armor he wore, but it still knocked him back a step with each hit. This method of quick strikes was what Lightning was good at. Hitting her opponents hard and fast, while Caius was better off a brute fighter.

But what he had that many people thought he didn't was the fact that he could be a tactical fighter as well. This was brought into play when Lightning raised her sword over her head, ready to deliver a fourth strike. He raised his arms, having dropped his own weapon, and grabbed Lightning's hands while lifting her off the sand. Blaze Edge proved too heavy in the position she was in and it fell down to the side. Caius' superior strength played the deciding factor here as he held her at least six inches off the ground, leaving Lightning's feet dangling in the air above the water.

Being nearly helpless wasn't something Lightning would like to be in, but at the moment she was defenseless too. She tried to get herself free, but Caius' chuckle made her stop.

"Even when in a tough spot you keep on resisting."

The defiant fire in Lightning's eyes burned brightly, and Caius found it…beautiful. "Stop talking to me like that…I've seen battle, been against many foes and I've been in various predicaments, but as much as I hate to admit it—" she grunted as she tried to force her hands from his grip to no avail, "this isn't very fun."

Caius smirked in amusement, "I wanted to see how you'd react." He promptly let her hands go, and Lightning landed her on her knees. The wind was starting to pick up and her hair flew off her shoulder, her hands silently searched under the water for her fallen sword, finding the handle within seconds.

"Disappointed?"

Caius didn't move, "I can sense that you're getting frustrated with me."

Oh how she wanted to agree vocally, but Lightning wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of doing so. She was too prideful for that. Instead, she stood up slowly, weapon firmly held in her right hand.

Caius put his arms across his chest, tilting his head as if he was examination her, "So, I will do you a favor and end it with just one move."

Lightning raised Blaze Edge and held its handle with both hands. "What…?"

With his left hand, Caius counted off all four fingers and his thumb, "Just one move."

Finding herself smirking at his little game, Lightning went on and raised her blade to her chest level, "This is coming from a man who is using a larger sword."

Amused by her more playful side, Caius stabbed his large sword into the sand very hard, and stood in front of it. Lightning gave him a confused look, not knowing what game he was playing at. He usually treated fighting her like a game, and she was a pawn. He thought it was entertaining for sure, but Lightning just felt embarrassed. This time though, she'd be the one to defeat him. That much she knew. She'd try to make that a reality.

Caius raised a hand, "Come at me, warrior goddess."

Lightning swung her sword, but Caius side swiped her. She tried to send the blade back at him but he pulled a very daring stunt by grabbing her hand that was holding the sword and he manage to pull it out of her grip. Too stunned by what just happened, Lightning went on until she stumbled into Caius' sword. It was surprisingly sturdy and Lightning was lucky to not have broken her nose colliding with it. She turned around and now to her shock, Caius was holding her sword, the tip of the blade just under her chin.

Lightning's breathing increased slightly as she felt the sharp steel graze her skin. She stood upright and tried to remain still. Caius was holding the weapon like it had belonged to him, and Lightning was quite surprised.

"Told you."

Aggravated to a great degree, Lightning couldn't help but stare at Caius with those eyes of hers, and she was displaying the personal contempt she had for him at beating her. Again. So to the point that she forgot about the advantage he had over her and kicked the water up to his face with her right foot. This got him by surprise and he stumbled back a bit as the water collided with his face. Sensing an opportune time, Lightning lunged forward reaching for her sword but Caius surprised her yet again by extending his left arm to grab her arm and yank her forward. She missed him yet again and fell chest first into the water.

Caius watched in amusement as Lightning remained in the water, sitting there all flabbergasted while looking up at him.

"You…are so—"

Caius raised a hand to stop her sentence, "I'm holding a sword over you and you're the one threatening me?"

Lightning forgot all sense and stood up, Caius gracefully swung Blaze Edge and the tip of the blade just missed Lightning's right shoulder. She stopped and noticed that the strap of her bikini top was cut. That was purely by accident, though Lightning seemed upset by it. "Caius…you did that on purpose."

He watched her as she fiddled with the cut strap before giving up on it. Her left strap was still on, so she'd avoid a major wardrobe malfunction as long as it remained on. The last thing she expected was to have something like this pop up.

The swordsman chuckled, "No, but you keep coming at me like that and you'll only embarrass yourself further."

"Damn you—" Lightning said before Caius put Blaze Edge to her chin again.

Caius flipped the sword around, offering the handle to Lightning. She slowly took it but remained wary of what could happen next. Caius then turned back for his own weapon and took it in hand. He didn't even have it in his hand for one second before he swung it upwards. Lightning's sword was barely in place when he attacked, but she considered herself lucky to have it in her hands at all. Caius' sword was heavy and thus even glancing blows could hurt her. Caius swiftly tried a downward swing but this time Lightning was able to stop him, and as she pressed against him Caius did the same for a few seconds before he stood back and before she could try to attack Caius already made his move. He again tried a downward swing and this time he was able to do it and Lightning had no time to move and avoid it.

Lightning was sure she had been cut, but she didn't feel anything. No pain, nothing but the ocean water hitting her ankles.

Caius looked her over, "Guess I missed—"

And that is when the center clasp of Lightning's top popped open, and her bikini top fell to the water. She gasped and covered her chest with her arms before falling to her knees, dropping her sword in the process. Lightning's face went bright red, bright red like the rose petals on her swimsuit. "You bastard!"

Out of courtesy and respect for Lightning, he looked away, and he was only grateful that he had missed cutting her in half. "I was aiming for your sword but it seemed that I was off."

Lightning, as quick as her namesake, rose from the water and mad tackled Caius in a rage. As much as Caius was taken aback by her spitfire display he was able to grab her by her shoulders and trip her down into the water. She landed on her back, her lower body twisted in the sand, and Caius was hovering over her.

"Attacking in anger, that's a rookie mistake Lightning," Caius informed her, now believing that he totally defeated her.

Sad thing was, Lightning had to agree with him, but again she never would say it out loud. One thing she would say though, with her being half naked and having a man, Caius of all people, sitting above her she felt strangely vulnerable. And needless to say she didn't like that at all. "Can I please get up now? This is too much…"

Like being splashed in the face with cold water, Caius woke up to the sight that was below him. With her reddened cheeks, trembling body, and obvious discomfort in her expression, Caius found Lightning to be strangely beautiful. Still, he stood back up on his own feet and offered a hand to her, "Sorry."

Lightning kept one arm protectively over her breasts and used her other hand to take his. He pulled her up and she immediately went back into the water to retrieve her fallen top, "You better be…or I'll make you regret it."

Caius stood with his back to his partner, "Hope this taught you a lesson, Lightning."

"Oh it taught me many things, but there is one I will not forget anytime soon," Lightning said, anger in her tone.

Caius turned and he saw that she had fixed her top. The strap was still cut but the center clasp was still good and it kept her from exposing herself any further. "And what is that—"

A plume of purple smoke popped up between the two warriors, and a little moogle with a wand came out of it, "There you two are, kupo! I've been looking all over for you!"

Lightning had just retrieved her sword from the water when the moogle appeared, "Something wrong, Mog?"

"Something strange is happening in the Steppes, kupo!"

Caius spoke next, "Something Etro wants us to investigate?"

Mog nodded once, "That's what she wants, kupo. Think you two can check it out?"

Lightning walked up beside Caius, "We will. Tell her we'll see what we can find."

Caius' gaze went over to the woman, liking how she went from flustered and embarrassed to serious and ready to go in less than a few minutes.

Mog did a three sixty spin before he vanished in another plume of smoke. Caius went and grabbed his sword, and he felt his curiosity poking his brain, "Lightning, before we see to this problem, what was it that you learned from today?"

Lightning punched his shoulder, "Never go to a beach, otherwise you could show up and spoil my free time."

Not totally expecting that, Caius chuckled again, "I thought you would have said never wear a swimsuit when I am around."

Lightning lowered her head to her chin, trying to hide the memory of him accidentally disrobing her before stomping off in a rage. Caius was quick to follow, but he tried to hold in his laughter for Lightning's sake.


End file.
